


Airconditioners

by Pthah



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Humour, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pthah/pseuds/Pthah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airconditioners

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Кондиционеры](https://archiveofourown.org/works/743240) by [Pthah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pthah/pseuds/Pthah)



> I own here nothing except my imagination))
> 
> And this supposed to be funny…

H: Tim, do you want some ice cream?

Speed: No, thanks…

Alexx: Timmy, dear, you never refuse to have some ice cream…

Speed: I have a sore throat.

H: That's impossible. It's a middle of July now.

Speed: Well guys, I wouldn't tell lies to you…

Alexx: Last time you refused to eat ice cream was when you was suffering depression because you considered yourself being terribly over-weighted. Tim, you're skin and bones, you should eat.

Speed: Honestly, I don't think I'm fat. I just can't eat ice cream…

H: Honey, I love you as you are, even if you are very thin, don't worry…

Speed: Horatio, you don't get it. It has nothing to do with my weight; I've just caught a cold…

Alexx: Timmy, one can't catch a cold in the middle of the summer…

Speed: Then I'm unique, I have a sore throat!

H: Speedy, don't get nervous, that affects your skin colour badly, have some ice cream instead…

Speed: I'm not nervous!!!!! I WON'T EAT ICE CREAM!!!! I HAVE A SORE THROAT!!!

Alexx: Timmy, tell us please, how did you manage to catch a cold in the middle of the summer?

Speed: That's all because of air-conditioners…

H: Baby, we are not going there again, I assure you, there're no taps in the air-conditioners…

Speed: H, I don't mean that. I was just making fun of Stetler.

Alexx: Yeah, and a course of psychiatric treatment was a joke too?

Speed: Alexx, Horatio, listen to me! It is hot outside, isn't it?

Alexx & H: Yeeeeaaah…

Speed: One usually sweats when it is hot outside, doesn't he?

Alexx & H: Yeeeeaaah…

Speed: And a sweated man gets inside the cool, air-conditioned building he begins being cold, doesn't he?

Alexx & H: Yeeeeaaah…

Speed: And when a person is cold? He catches a cold, doesn't he?

Alexx & H: Yeeeeaaah…

Speed: And when a person catches a cold, he has a sore throat…

Eric: Who has a sore throat?

Speed: A person who's just come in from the heat into cool room with lots of air-conditioners…

Eric: H, Alexx, he is not going there again?

H: Yeah, refuses to eat ice cream.

Alexx: I assure him, that he has no weight problems, but he will…

Speed: GIVE ME THAT STUPID ICE CREAM, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

Tim grabs ice cream and runs out of the break-room.

Eric: Horatio, you've promised to take care that he takes his pills on time


End file.
